Talk:Support Job
so, it is true, that i am able to use magic attacks as a thief? with no mp? also, do i get the support stats + my current jobs stats? or will it be the average of it? so the only negative side is, that i am not able to equip the equipment and cant use 2 hours? so it is useless to have a warrior/bard, cause he cant use music? thanks for making this clear :D In response to those questions: You can use magic as a Thief IF you have BLU, WHM, BLM, or RDM set to your support job. Setting a support job will give you the MP you need, granted it's the amount of MP you'll have at the SUB's level. I don't know how the stats are affected, so I'll let someone else attack that. You cannot use your subjob's 2 hour, no, nor can you equip any items that only your sub can use. Example, the Aspir Knife can only be equipped by THFs and a few others. If your main is WAR, you can't equip it even if your sub is set to THF. No, war/brd wouldn't work. Snojoex 05:16, 18 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Depends on how you mean 'work'. If you mean, can you sing songs, then yes, you can. You can only sing one at a time thou, since you can't equip instruments with BRD as a sub. I actually know someone who leveled warrior to 37 as WAR/BRD the entire time. Its not that it won't work, its just that its not your optimal choice for damage dealing or tanking. --Chrisjander 06:24, 18 May 2006 (PDT) Subjob MP It's actually quite a bit lower than what you have at that level. A 75BRD/37WHM Mithra does not have enough MP without equipment to cast Raise even once. -- Golddess :My theory is that subjobs' stats are only half of what they are supposed to be at that level. Well, maybe not half, but definitely less. Petco 13:41, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :So if you have level WAR60/WHM30, your additional MP and additional stats will be based on WHM as a level 15. Like I said earlier, I don't know if it's really 50% or so, but it's definitely less. Stats are included, such as strength, etc.Petco 13:41, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :My first theory was that since your race AND your job affects the stats of your main job, your race does not affect the stats of subjob. This is wrong, since a tarutaru WAR60/WHM30 has more MP than a galka WAR60/WHM30. Petco 13:41, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ---- Temporarily Restricticted? The article says "Support Job is temporarily restricted to half the level of the selected Main Job" when does this temporary restriction end? Jocicuo 09:31, 8 January 2008 (UTC) : It goes back up to its full level when you equip it as your main job. --Alephnot 20:55, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Support Job Stat bonuses I got bored tonight, so I decided to do a little math. I've always wondered how stats are affected by a support job, so I tried to be a little diverse on my selection, using my Mithra WHM70 as a basis. I'll probably end up doing more tests, but here are my results: Numbers are in order vertically with respect to HP, MP, STR, DEX, VIT, AGI, INT, MND, and CHR. Quite a diverse %, though it seems to have a tendency to stay between 20% and 30% of the original stats, with the obvious exception of the level one job. I might do more when I have some time to spare and boredom to relieve. ^^; I'm tempted to also find out if race may play a slight role in this as well, or maybe even if a job's main stats might take part in determine how big of a percentage of the stats are used for the support job. More tests necessary! ^-^ Looking back at the data now, I'm wondering if the level that the support job is at may have an effect on the percentage you get - which is a bit obvious since the WAR looks to be having higher percentages given to the main than the others. Hmm.. After pondering a few things, I'd wonder if people would be willing to test a few things out as well, to gather some data up. It would require quite a bit of looking around for those who would fit the requirements, but I believe it would allow us to decipher the mysteries of the stat boosts of a support job. Here's what I came up with that would give us some nice data values: Using any job at Lv.75 - Stats with No support job (need to use the Change Job glitch) - Stats from one or two Lv.37 jobs by themselves (again, needing to use the glitch) and the total stats when used as SJ for main - Repeat above for Lv.30, Lv.25, Lv.20, Lv.15, Lv.10, Lv.5, and Lv.1 - All five races preferred to be tested, if possible If anyone is interested in helping perform this test, feel free to contact me. --- Elixer_Of_Quetz 00:21, 28 Apr 2008 (CST) (Latest edit) Please add an addendum about best subjobs for each main. Also please add that these are not concrete, and merely suggestions. I'm tired of ppl telling me that I have the "wrong" subjob, since there is no such beast. Hiseahler 02:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Corsair Subjob I removed the part about the job bonus not being applicable to COR rolls while COR is subbed, as I and others have proved that this is not true. Hala_Basinah 18:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) subjob guide id be interested in seeing a level by job grid of new JA/MA/traits/WS/etc. for instance, when someones BST49 dings BST50, what new available options have they unlocked via sub? so i could look on the grid and see what new additions there are for all 20 jobs at Lv25. anyone wanna help with the formating of this project? need some way to see all the options easily, without things being overly cluttered or difficult to sort thru. id think a vertical list of 20 jobs, with a hortizontal list of levels so that the user can scroll as far right as needed to see the new sub level, and still read all 20 lines of updates easily. ideas? --Kerah 03:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Utsusemi Maybe it's nitpicking... but I think Utsusemi: Ni should be mentioned because it's one of the most often casted spells in the game. because on /NIN it only gives three shadows instead of four... you know XD --Haitani 00:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC)